i loved you all along
by skywolf1314
Summary: mysterion is left to die but then a red headed boy comes along and saves him-my first story so it kinda sucks also sorry if theres spelling mistakes im real bad a spelling


**this is my first story so it kinda sucks but me and some friends really wanted to write south park stories so here's mine its k2 with stendy style and crenny i will write the next chapter sometime tomorrow so yeah hope you guys like it **

**I loved you all along chapter 1:saving you **

**Kenny's pov:**

"Mysterion look out! "The girl screamed as the blade sliced into my back

"k k Karen RUN get away from him…"I cried as my head hit the snow covered floor I could feel the blood pouring out my back as the hysterical laughter began to fade I looked up to see the darkened figure walking off into the darkness of the night.

My eyes unable to focus desperately tried to look around and hope that Karen was safe. I lay there as the freezing cold snow melting into the slash on my back. I close my eyes the darkness closes in around me as I listen to the faint sounds of footsteps walking towards me

"MYSTERION holy shit dude hang on" shouted a boy, it was a voice I recognised well… my eyes opened slightly to see to emerald green eyes peering down at me the boys hair was as red as flames it seemed to dance in the wind

"K Kyle" I whispered not even trying to cover up my voice

"Don't worry dude I got ya I need to get you some place safe and fast" Kyle seemed scared and worried

"Ah I know my place i have medical supplies there"

Kyle had moved out of his parents' house last year he was only 15 because he was fed up with being told what to do same goes for me but I was kicked out.

I was happy to have his arms around me the felt safe and protective. When we got back to his place he put me down on his white leather sofa the blood from my slash covering the hole spot I was laid on the pain from it shot up my spine causing my back to arch I screamed out in pain

"Ahh fuck! Kyle help me please! "I screamed tears' forming in my ocean blue eyes the pain was unbearable it was like it was burning into my very skin

"Dude hang on I need to have a look stay still" Kyle said calmly as he knelt down beside me

"May I take you cape off?" he asked half smiling

"I umm yeah ok"

He pulled up the hood of my costume showing my blond hair he gasped when he saw who I was

"K k Kenny!"He stares then tears fill his eyes "oh Christ how did this happen and your mysterion" he cries holding my arm

"Kyle please don't cry these things ahh" I wince in pain "happen to me all the time I'll go don't worry I can help myself "I said trying to stand

"Don't even try it Kenny your hurt you need to let me look at it" Kyle said in low voice pushing my gently back onto the sofa.

He gently rolled me onto my stomach and rolled my top up his hands were worm and his touch made my heart beat faster my face had turned pink with embarrassment for some reason I no longer feel pain like Kyle has taken that pain away from me …ah what am I thinking this is wrong these thoughts are wrong shit…

"How did this happen Kenny I need to know GOD it looks like there's poison in there hang on I have some treatment for that "Kyle said concerned walking to the bathroom

Kyle has always been someone for looking out for people he got the medical equipment because he's training to be a doctor lucky me …

"Ok Kenny this is gonna hurt a bit "says Kyle as he places something cold on my back it stings but I don't show how much it hurts

"that's a really bad gash so how did you get this ?" he asked stitching my back up

"umm well I umm Karen she needed me and I underestimated the guy and well got cut its not that bad compared to what I usually get "I say trying to smile

"god you have been through hell and back I feel for you I hope you know that haha anyway Kenny where you living now ?"

"I live where ever I can find Karen still lives with mum and dad I glad she ok I want the best for her ya know " I smiled

"Kenny you need to find a house or something you can live on the streets running around as a super hero" he shouts

"I'm fine Kyle really no need to worry "I say getting up Kyle had finished stitching my back I needed to be away from him before I do something ill regret "I'm gonna go I've been too much trouble I'll see you soon okay"

"Kenny" Kyle says grabbing my arm "no one has seen you in weeks where have you been dude we missed you I missed you "he said tears streaming down his face

"you had Stan I just needed to be away I only came back to see how Karen was I'm leaving again tomorrow "I said holding myself back from hugging him

"Stan was with Wendy all the time since they got back together he had no time for me and I lov—I mean I umm Kenny please don't leave again I need a friend" Kyle's face burred into my arm

"you love Stan don't you " I asked looking away from him my heart throbs at this I feel like running away and leaving south park for good  
"well umm yeah I guess but that was before he started going around with Wendy …um I have an Idea which could benefit us both if you're willing to listen ..you see I have this house to myself and well I need roommate I was gonna ask Stan but he will just say no or not pick up the phone so if you want you can stay here I have a spare bedroom you can stay in and I could use a friend plus you wont be on the streets anymore" Kyle asked looking up at me he eyes red and puffy

"umm well "I looked at his big green eyes "sure "I said smiling

I moved in with Kyle that night I was so happy to be in the same house as him I felt like I finally could change my life this was gonna be great I knew it .

**Kyle's pov:**

"hey Stan its been a really tough day today you wanna go out for so drinks or something I have the day off tomorrow so I can get as drunk as I want plus I really want to see you dude its be too long since we last hung out "I asked hoping that he would say yes

"nah sorry dude I'm staying over at Wendy's tonight ill come round and see your tomoz if you want… look dude I really gotta go can't keep Wendy waiting now can I aha bye dude get home safe ok" and with that my hopes were crushed

Ugh great yet another night alone I seriously need to get a roommate or something it sucks not having someone to talk to I thought to my self

"**Mysterion look out!** "a girl screamed

Mysterion? I thought then a guy ran straight into me what a douche he was covered in blood but had no visible wounds

"Hey dude what the hell "I asked

"Get the fuck out ma way next time "he snapped back his voice had a slight hint of insanity in it which scared me

"jerk !"I shouted as I walked of in the distance I could see that the snow had turned a deep red colour and then a body almost lifeless lay there I rushed towards it to see who it was i gasped at the sight it was mysterion he was bleeding badly I needed to help him

"mysterion holy shit dude hang on "I called as I rapped my arms around his body he was still breathing but his beautiful ocean blue eyes that reminded me of Kenny has fayed into a light blue white kind of colour

"k k Kyle" he whispered his voice was different to what I heard that time he saved me

"don't worry dude ..i need to get you some place safe and fast" I said putting my hand on the huge gash he had down his back

Shit hes losing way to much blood if I don't help him hes going to die I thought

"I know my place I have medical supplies just hang on ok"

I lifted him of the ground he was surprisingly light and easy for even someone like me to carry. As I carried him home I could feel him cuddling up to me a blush struck across my face when we got back to my place I laid him down on the sofa and rushed into the bathroom to get my equipment i almost had everything until I heard a scream it sounded like he was in agony he screamed my name begging me for help

"dude hang on stay still let me take a look" I said holding his hand it was freezing I tried to warm it

I could not see anything because of his cape in the way I needed to take it off but this might show his true identity part of me wanted to know who it was and part of me didn't

"umm may I remove you cape please" I asked

"well umm I s s sure "he whispered I could sense the pain in his voice

I removed his cape gently and pulled down his hood I knew instantly who it was when I saw his light blond hair I gasped at the sight he looked so oh god im fantasising about him crap a blush spread across my face I was so embarrassed

"k k kenny!"tears filled my eyes "oh Christ how did this happen" I said as the tears fell down my face "and your mysterion"

"kyle please don't cry "he said touching my face "these things happen all the time" he looked like he was in agony I wish I could just hug the pain away but my heart doesn't belong to him well I don't thing aahh Jesus kyle snap out of it you don't love Kenny you don't think he has the most beautiful eyes or the best sense of humour you don't want to jump on him no no no

"theres no need to worry" he smiles as his hand slips from my face

I told him that I cared as I looked over at his back it had poison in it for some reason I quickly got some antidote and stitched him up he told me how he got the cut and where he was living I felt so sorry for him I wanted to know why no one has seen him in like 2 months but he only answered " I needed to get away for I bit" I didn't believe him but at this moment I was crying hard into his arm begging him not to leave I needed him he could help me I asked him about being my roommate and he said yes finally I have someone and im glad its Kenny. I told him about how stan had been ignoring me and he guessed that I was in love with stan I had been since 8 grade but he looked so heartbroken I felt bad for saying what I did after that I showed him to his room and gave im some cloths to sleep in we went to bed that night I couldn't sleep I wanted to curl up next to him and tell him hes safe now I wish I could ….


End file.
